Meet Your Match and Light it!
by The NHK Ambassador
Summary: Annie Hastur encounters a strange wandering magician. Does this mystery opponent stand a chance? Also, free cookies to everyone who can guess who it is! (To Veterans, this is during 1-2!)
1. Meet Your Match and Light it!

It is rather difficult to appreciate what lies on the other side of a door once it becomes routine. Perhaps this is because once the same door has been crossed enough times, every detail regarding its transition will become burned into the subconscious. Familiarity; that is what lies at the end of a solvable mystery. The thrill of deciphering a question exists only until shortly after the answer is found. The counter to the bittersweet feeling that follows is to keep seeking new mysteries for as long as the mind remains functional.

This elegant traveler was given the pleasure of crossing an unnatural door that could have lead to anywhere. Now she treads an enchanted, firefly-lit forest with an ancient book in her right hand and the bright lavender clothes on her back and head. This naturally honey-scented area is in stark contrast of the dull shelter that she left behind. Even after the indigo portal closes behind this visitor, she refuses to dedicate a moment's thought towards whether or not she can return safely. There is simply not enough time for such things.

"A heavy concentration of mana nearby?"

After all, it seems as though she is already being watched.

"Ah, someone wants to play!"

A mysterious line was spouted. Unfortunately its effectivity becomes lost since the source of the feminine child-like voice was detected ahead of time.

The traveler turns to face the girl's direction with a stoic expression. "I'm slightly busy, unfortunately."

A small girl sidles to reveal herself from a tall tree. Once the full length of her long purple dress comes into view, she spreads her arms out and performs a full twirl - her short red hair glistens in the moonlight. Once the child stops her needless motion, she closes her distinct green eyes and starts to hug the creepy stuffed animal she holds in her right hand.

"Oh you can squeeze in thirty seconds for little old me!" the little girl sings. "It'll be quick, I promise!"

"The large source of magic is coming from you," the wanderer replies. "Or more accurately, that stuffed animal that you are holding."

It takes someone with magical energy to know another. This fact takes the girl aback a bit. Nevertheless, she displays a confident grin.

"That's right! Are you scared yet?"

"More like worried. Can a child like you really handle all that power?"

The child frowns at the response. "..You seriously don't know who I am, do you? What, were you cooped up in a tiny shack all your life?"

The visitor smirks. "Now that you mention it, my library has been feeling much smaller as of late."

"..." The little girl got the feeling that she was being treated as a child - one of the feelings she enjoys the least. "I'm Annie Hastur. The youngest and strongest in all of the League. And you're.. on fire!"

Annie conjures a dense fireball with her free hand and launches it. The projectile is met by a timely geyser that completely nullifies the attack. The vexed child has more where that came from. With another graceful twirl, she produces eight more molten orbs. She lets off a deliciously sinister smile while raising her hand through the center of the fiery circle.

_"Ring of Destruction!"_

Annie shouts as she tosses her intense frisbee at the stranger. The opponent extends her free arm and meets the new attack with a powerful stream of water. The clash of spells create a thick cloud of steam. The challenger leers in a manner that suggests that she will have difficulty seeing through the fog. A small light carves through the clouds and hurdles towards the wanderer's direction. It turns out to be a volcanic orb that is the size of Annie herself! The water-themed mage quickly encases herself in a life-sized bubble to defend the attack. Upon closer inspection, it turns out this fire attack is actually Annie inside of a molten shield. The moment after both spheres cancel each other out, Annie throws a fiery fist that is blocked by the book that the water user was holding the whole time.

"An attitude that rivals the black/white magician, and efficiency that rivals my own," says the visitor. "You certainly are as formidable as you claim."

Annie hop-skips backwards into casting range. "No fair, you're still standing!"

The visitor finally pockets her book. "This exchange has been rather enjoyable, but I'd rather not extend this contest needlessly."

"If that's how you feel, then hold still," Annie replies as she throws her stuffed animal to the ground. "Get her, Tibbers!"

The seemingly harmless toy starts to transform into the ferocious woodland creature that it resembles. Its eyes burn as brightly as the flames of its master's attacks. Seeing as the creature is now at least four times the challenger's size, she deduces that normal water attacks will not be as effective as before.

"I suppose the quote 'fight fire with fire' applies in this case."

As the bear charges, the visitor reaches inside her mantle and pulls out a large card. Once she lifts the card high above her, it shines with an intense energy that manages to stop Tibbers in its tracks. The bear turns tail and runs away from the frightening power.

"Woah" Annie had to stumble to avoid being trampled. "H-Hey Tibbers, come back!"

The victor returns her artifact to her inner mantle. "I guess even magical creatures have natural fears."

Annie slowly sinks to all fours once she realizes that she is officially out of ideas. "No way.. I never lose.."

"Don't get discouraged because of me," the multi-talented mage responds. "My only advantage over you is being nearly a hundred years your senior."

"Nearly a hundred..!"

The embers that are dropping from the burning leaves start to fade. Since Annie has lost the will to fight, her match devoted time to magically douse the flames caused between the two of them. Annie watches in amazement. This prodigy only invested in destructive magic. Apparently, there is a unique charm in using magic ability for purposes other than offense..

"Annie. Make sure your incredible power does not go to waste. Learn from your victories and losses alike to become even stronger than you are now."

"Ah..." Annie reflects off of these words of wisdom for a brief moment. And then.. "You're awfully corny for your age. Are you really over a hundred years old?"

"Y-Yes, of course I am! Can't you tell? I mean..!" _Appearing younger than one's age is usually a good thing.._ "Bah! Do I have to make a meal out of you after all?"

"Eep!"

Annie has been trying to vex the visitor this entire time. Now that she finally met this goal, she is immediately regretting it. This is realized by the intimidating aura the unknown magician now has.

"Perhaps the worst kind ~ of brat will taste like bratwurst ~ when properly cooked.."

"Waah! Tibbers, help!"

Annie loses her nerve and scampers towards her familiar's general direction. Afterwards, the anger within the other mage disappears quickly. Or perhaps she was never angry to begin with? At least now the visitor can focus on her search for the unknown once more. With that thought in mind, she pulls out a fresh red apple in her inner mantle pocket.

"So places like this lie beyond the portal..?" she says to herself. "Perhaps there is more merit in dealing with him than I had anticipated."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_This ends my one-shot! Thanks for reading! __ The chapter to follow is a preview of sorts to my main story that this event is based off of. Pat yourself on the back if you know who this opponent was. If not, the next chapter should explain a little bit. Anyways, see you later!_


	2. Project Concept Road - Text Trailer

_Darkness is the beginning and the end.. There is no escaping this inevitability!_

…

A random final boss from the roleplaying games that I used to play would say a clichéd line like that before executing one of its signature moves against the hero's party. And then the heroes would continue to fight regardless of whether or not the enemy made any sense.

I made sure to finish off every villain I worked my way towards back then.. But the more enemies I thwarted, the more my own personal darkness grew.. and eventually that darkness overwhelmed me. Sure, that kind of thing happens to people all over the world, and there are many ways to overcome the darkness by fighting, but I just couldn't be bothered with the mechanics of the so-called real world. As a result, I chose the darkness. In retrospect that would mean that all the villains I defeated back then actually won. I've underestimated them...

That's all in the past now. All that is left to do now is head towards the new beginning. Someone like me cannot expect much for the future, or anything at all for that matter. I came to this point fully aware of this much.

…

Several blunt pressures are suddenly applied to me from all sides like what chastising voices from a public crowd can do to a person's feelings – they band together and form one giant combo that utterly buries the victim alive. Apparently I can move this barricade until I see a piercing light. Light? There is light already? I hurriedly try to throw off the rest of the junk to assess the situation only to find out that not only have I reached an unknown territory, but there is someone else helping me with my troubles. Another minute and my vision will adjust to this area, allowing me to see who is there. Anticipation guides my every emotion until the last moment...

An absurdly familiar girl decorated in several shades of lavender waited for my eyes to regain focus. As we laid eyes on each other for the very first time, one clear question came to mind:

"Am I seriously in heaven?"

I visibly perplexed the girl by my loud thoughts. Her response came moments later.

"If you can reach Nirvana from simply reading, then yes."

That's right. The surroundings are a dead giveaway towards my whereabouts. Endless shelves of books surround me with their intimidating heights. The dozens of disheveled books that surround me were piled on top of me moments ago. This is definitely a gigantic library that is part of a large mansion. And as for the sole being before me..

"Patchouli Knowledge.."

* * *

[BGM~Nz_PBDWiYN0 - "Brave New World"]

**Project Concept Road: A ongoing fanfiction by the NHK Ambassador**

"I am Louis Starsky, age nineteen. For whatever reason, I can travel to dimensions that are considered fictional. In other words, I can now see the many worlds that lie within my imagination. But if that is the case... then what is reality?"

**Starring: Louis Starsky (Original Character)**

"This is the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion owned by Remilia Scarlet. Wait, this is impossible.. Gensokyo is a fiction! And even if it's not..."

Patchouli takes her left index finger and pushes up the skin between her eyebrows as if she were adjusting invisible eyeglasses. Her next statement came shortly after.

"Someone like you... I want to know more about you and your origin."

**Starring: Patchouli Knowledge (Touhou Project)**

"This encounter was the start of an adventure unlike any I could imagine. The characters I used to control and the animated characters I used to watch have become people who I can actually talk to. The world maps I explored and dungeons I've cleared in various video games have become places I can see first-hand. But why me..? Who would choose me for something like this..?"

**Join Louis Starsky and Patchouli Knowledge in their adventures through several known and loved universes!**

* * *

_A blond-haired magical girl with two curly pigtails and old-fashioned attire points a classic musket at a small, adorable creature; it has cute red ears and large beady eyes._

"Now then.. time to get to work."

* * *

_A giant red hat materializes from a dense area of glitter. Two purple, pointy ears poke out from holes on its sides. Suddenly, a plum-colored girl with long, purple hair springs out from underneath._

"Never look a tulip in the eye..."

* * *

_A neon-orange spirit of a young gladiator basks in an aura of radiant energy. An armor-clad female warrior with dark skin and a light ponytail stands in front of it. Her large polearm glows with a similar radiant energy. _

"I'll need much more power if I plan to get what I want."

* * *

**Witness tons of natural and unexpected crossovers all in one evolving story!**

...

_A full-moon shines down on two youthful looking vampires. The doll-looking one with a frilly cap and short, blue hair grins eagerly at the blonde-haired vampire clad in black. The latter is accompanied by a tall, green-haired female android._

...

_A blonde-haired female magician in black & white witch clothing eyes a large green emerald. An odd red creature wearing spiky white gloves burrows from underground and parks in front of her just as she was about to reach for the large jewel. The look on his face clearly wants the girl to back off._

...

_A young male warrior with blue garments and red, spiky hair conjures particles of light around him. The energy expands into a dense, luminous sphere. His opponent is another male warrior wearing a long green hat and green garments. He contests the luminous energy with a dense fire-based energy sphere of his own._

* * *

**Try to discover the mystery that ties this grand journey together!**

"Of all the places I could wind up, why does this place have to be one of them?"

_A younger Louis Starsky presents a crude drawing of a young girl to a large tree. A gust of wind swipes the drawing from his hand and sends it high above his reach much to his dismay._

...

"I assume that eventually, the answer to that will present itself to you. The question is this: Is that something that you really want to find out?"

_As Louis holds a hand to his chest to generate a Spell Card from his heart, the power of the artifact sends him to his knees. During his sudden spell of fatigue, a large brimstone tower begins to develop around him. The tower quickly begins to encase him in a section of darkness._

"Not really, but I'll always be curious though."

* * *

**Season Two will begin in April!**

"I mean... How does someone like me deserve to have this kind of adventure? I fail to understand the logic. Regardless, even if this is all some sort of dream... I hope I won't be waking up anytime soon."


End file.
